Rhondson and the Rider
by Slade1987
Summary: Out to find her future husband, Rhondson the Gerudo tailor travels across Hyrule before stumbling across a prospective mate in the form of a Hylian rancher. (may or may not continue this)


Dusk settled over the Fural Plain as the first signs of storm clouds gathered overhead. Rhondson looked out across the gathering darkness and spied the structure she'd been told to look for. From a distance it would appear like a tower, but the reality was that it was in fact quite a squat structure and the tower was simply a construction dedicated to the Horse God. It was an incredibly garish sight and nothing like the elegant stonework of her home within the desert.

Still with the gathering clouds overhead she certainly would not turn away shelter and she hurriedly crossed the remaining distance, reaching the stable just as the first droplets of rain came down and the distant crack of thunder sounded. Such things had been alien to her once, hailing from the desert as she did, however she had grown used to them over the course of hexr travels even if she missed the hot dry winds of her home. Taking a moment to gather herself she approached the stable master.

"Sav'saaba," she greeted him as she placed a few glittering rupees on the counter. "One bed for the night."

"Of course miss." the stable master said graciously. "We're pretty empty at the moment so feel free to take any bed that you like."

Rhondson nodded her understanding moving to the furthest bed from the entryway. There were a few Hylian voe and vai but none of the former caught her eye. They were the same scrawny stock which she had encountered on her other excursions and who she always rejected out of hand. Her mother would never accept such trifling voe as these. Sighing dejectedly, Rhondson set her things down and laid out in the bed she'd chosen. As she rolled over and closed her eyes she could hear the rain pattering on the roof above her, it was oddly soothing and soon she was fast asleep, her marital troubles momentarily forgotten.

When she woke the rain had stopped and sunlight was shining on the grass outside the stable house once more. Stretching, Rhondson rose from her bed and sniffed the air. Something smelt delicious and followed her pointed nose she found a group of Hylians gathered around a cook pot just outside the stable entrance.

"Sav'otta," she said cordially. "May I join you?"

"Of course." one of the Hylians said as they made space for her by the cook pot, offering her a bowl filled with a steaming stew.

Accepting the meal, Rhondson ate in relative silence as she considered where she should go from here. If she went south from here she'd find the coast but that was of little help to her. Perhaps if she were to travel eastwards into the jungle she might find someone more eligible. If nothing else, she had never been there and could not definitively say that she would not.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud neighing and the sound of galloping hooves. She along with the other diners all looked up to see a massive black steed galloping towards the stable. The animal came onwoard, snorting and tossing its orange mane ferociously as the rider upon its back whooped and waved to them as they thundered past, the horse's passage seeming to shake the earth beneath Rhondson. The children of the stable chased after the great horse shouting eagerly.

"He found it!" they cheered as they hurried to look at the massive rearing beast at the head of the stable.

Rhondson grabbed the arm of one of the exited Hylians.

"What is going on? Who is that?"

"That's Rophon," the voe said. "He's a rancher and breeder."

"And what is that thing he's riding?" Rhondson pressed as she gazed at the huge steed that the Hylian voe was sitting astride.

"There was a rumor about a massive horse out in Taobab, Rophon said he was going to find it and try to breed it with some of his own horses."

Releasing the voe, Rhondson frowned as she looked over at the apparently brash rancher as he laughed heartily, patting the black flank of the great horse he sat astride. He was quite handsome if she were honest, his features were strong and he dark hair was tied in a ponytail. She found herself wondering if he was spoken for, her mother would certainly approve of such a robust man, he was almost big enough to look normal sitting atop the horse despite its considerable size. His apparent skill on a horse was also appealing, it was something her own people appreciated greatly and as she listened to his jovially booming voice she found him all the more suitable.

"It wasn't easy." he laughed to the gathered Hylians. "Besides the trouble this beast gave me there was a small horde of bokoblin riders between there and here." he held up his arms and showed several cuts where arrows had obviously ripped his vest and shirt. "Not to mention that I tore my pants while trying to break this monster!" he declared jovially as he slapped the shoulder of the horse beneath him which snorted and shook its head in response.

That caught Rhondson's attention and she came forwards to look up at him atop the horse as she spoke up to him.

"Sav'aaq," she greeted him. "I am a tailor if you have need of mending for your clothes."

The voe's dark eyes lit up immediately as he nodded eagerly.

"Of course! Are you staying here?"

Rhondson nodded. "My things are inside if you'd care to join me."

"I'll be right there." he said with a broad smile. "Just let me get this beast quartered."

With the introduction and invitation out of the way Rhondson hurried inside, doing her utmost to not seem too eager at the prospect of being able to monopolize the voe's time. She'd been taught not to appear desperate but if she were honest she was exactly that. Her mother's endless nagging about finding a husband only served to remind her that she hadn't done so yet and she'd never found someone that she felt would be acceptable to her mother. This rancher at least seemed promising which was the first time in a very long time that she could say such a thing.

Preparing her tools she set herself up by the bed she had rented the previous evening and waited expectantly. Sure enough after a moment had passed the voe entered and upon seeing her beamed as he crossed the large single room to take up a seat upon a stool. To Rhondson's surprise he'd already doffed his trousers, draping them over his arm as he offered them to her. They were of a cruder fabric than she was used to in her homeland but well made regardless of their material quality. That was save for the monstrous tear that wound is way down the seam of the inner thigh. It was certainly a daunting mend but was nevertheless mendable and Rhondson had no intention of letting this Hylian see her best by something as simple as a pair of torn trousers.

"You've saved me a trip." the voe said with a chuckle. "Without your help I'd have had to pack my things and head to Kakariko or Hateno."

Rhondson gave a smile as she tried to ignore the well muscled and very bare thighs before her and focus upon her work. It was a great test of her will to not become distracted by his presence and ease of speech. She knew so many of her fellow Gerudo who sought out husbands amidst the Hylians only to fail due to shyness. She was a practiced hand at this by now and refused to lose her chance because of some personal failing on her part.

"You live alone?" she inquired idly as he brought forth her needle and thread and began to work the metal and silk through the course fabric.

"Yes, it's just me and the horses I'm afraid." he informed her with the same brusque conviviality that he had displayed before. "Though they don't let me get too lonely. If I didn't know better I would swear by the Goddess' that the fiends conspire against me when my back is turned."

"Is it not dangerous?" Rhondson prompted. "To live by yourself that is. The land is hardly safe."

"No," he agreed thoughtfully. "But I've managed so far despite the beasts and the blood moon." he shrugged. "The biggest problem are the bokoblins that try to steal my horses or worse yet cook them!"

Rhondson watched him as he spoke of the horses in particular. He seemed to care for them a great deal, not that she thought that was bad but she hoped horses weren't all he was passionate about. The moments passed in relative silence after that as she worked her thread in and out of the tears in his trousers before he spoke.

"What brings you this far from the desert?"

Rhondson jumped slightly as she pricked her finger and frowned at the bead of blood that showed on her thumb. Did she just tell him that she was looking for a husband? What if that startled him away? As she pondered an answer he reached over and took her hand in his, causing her heart to jump into her throat and blocking off any response she might have had.

"I'm sorry." he said with a deep frown. "I didn't mean to distract you." releasing her hand he stood. "I'll be right back."

Rhondson nodded, grateful for the momentary distraction and the chance to recover her composure. She hadn't expected him to just touch her like that. Not that he'd done anything particularly heinous of course, just that...she expected some hesitance on his part. She watched him as he walked—still without his trousers—across the room to speak with the stable master. He took a small pot off of the counter and came back with a smile.

"This should help." he offered as he uncorked the jar and dabbed some of the contents on his finger.

Again he took her hand, heedless of whether or not she approved of that touch and rubbed the ointment over the injury. It stung slightly but Rhondson wasn't focused on that as she looked down at her hand resting in his. Most Hylians had diminutive hands compared to a Gerudo's she found. However hers seemed to fit in his just fine. That sent another drumbeat upon her heart and as he released it she found herself wishing that he'd have held her for a little longer.

"Would you be able to mend my shirt after this?" he inquired.

"What? Oh, yes." Rhondson said as he examined the trousers again.

She only had a few more lines of thread to seal the hole and she was quite pleased that he was asking her for more. It gave her more time to be with this voe and decide if she should perhaps pursue him further though after the excitement of him taking a hold of her hand as he had she was starting to feel that maybe this man was robust enough to satisfy her mother. He was certainly strong but seemed gentle if animated. She could appreciate such a man and she felt her mother could as well.

Finishing her work with his trousers she held them up for him. He swept his shirt off then, revealing well toned muscles beneath and Rhondson's nostrils flared up at the sight. She'd expected him to be well built if he were a rancher but she had not expected to find his toned chest and stomach so very appealing. Her approval was interrupted as he traded his trousers for his shirt and Rhondson took a moment's pleasure from watching his backside as he pulled the trousers up over his shoes and legs.

He was fine stock for a Hylian she decided. She'd have to find an excuse to remain with him until she had decided if he were truly right for her. With that determination in mind she took especially long on his shirt, not that she needed much excuse as it was quite torn from what she assumed must have been his scrape with the bokoblins. She almost regretted it when she'd finished and handed it back to him. He beamed as he pulled it over his head, hiding his muscles from her wandering eyes again.

"It's good as new!" he declared as he offered her a fifty rupee piece. "Thank you for your help, I'd have had to ride home in rags if not for you."

"That's too much." she insisted in surprise. "I only did minor repairs."

"You took the time to save my trousers and shirt." he declared. "Please, take it."

Rhondson did as he asked after a moment of annoyed consideration. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the money but it did seem excessive and she didn't like the idea of him being so willing to part with his monies. Still, she supposed he had to have some flaws. Pocketing the rupee she looked up to see him returning to the stable master. She hoped to have another chance to impress herself upon him so that she might make her proposition to him.

Hurriedly packing her things she had just enough time to repack before she heard his booming voice from across the room.

"What do you mean you don't have tack for him?"

Looking up Rhondson spied the voe arguing with the stable master who seemed quite besides himself.

"I'm sorry Rophon," the stable master said. "But I've never seen a horse this big, let alone imagined that we might need tack for such a monster."

The voe scowled in irritation, nodding as he placed a hand on the stable master's shoulder.

"I understand. I'm sorry for raising my voice. I suppose I'll be going to Hateno after all."

Rhondson's heart picked up as she realized what had just been handed to her. Silently she thanked her ancestors as she stood and approached him once more.

"If you do not mind providing the materials, I could make what you need."

The voe frowned as he turned to look at her.

"Can you work leather as well?"

Rhondson nodded.

"I can, I have a multitude of skills. I will need to measure the horse of course, but I can do it."

The voe's face lit up excitedly as he placed his hands on Rhondson's waist and lifted her off the floor of the stable for a moment as he swung her around.

"Wonderful!" he declared in his booming voice. "The goddesses truly have blessed our meeting!"

Rhondson was too startled to protest as he set her back down on the floor once more. All she managed was nod as she gazed at him, their eyes nearly level which she found quite pleasant. She wasn't sure if it was the goddesses that blessed them, but she certainly thanked whoever was responsible for allowing her time to make him aware of her intentions.


End file.
